Love Me Like You Do
by PompusRompus
Summary: Some would say they're an odd couple. Others would say she's crazy for loving him. Neither cares what anybody thinks of the two of them. They only need each other. Contains angst, suicidal behavior, and self harm. Main pairing: MarshScott. A bit of Pricefield on the side. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another cliche bad boy likes the good girl. I see there are no _Kate/Nathan_ , but there's plenty of _Nathan/Max_ , _Victoria/Kate_ , and _Nathan/Warren_. I might do that last one. lol :D

* * *

This follows some of the same canon as Life is Strange. It's mostly focused on Kate. Max too but not as much as Kate. Contains MarshScott and later Pricefield.

* * *

Max sighed as she ran her fingers through her short brown hair while staring down at her math homework. She couldn't understand a lick of it considering she had been sick that day when it was taught and her tutor and good friend, Kate Marsh, hadn't shown up yet. This was rather unusual considering this was Kate here. Kate was a fairly punctual young lady and if she ever was late for anything, she would have texted first. They were suppose to meet 30 minutes ago and she there was no text or call. Max had tried contacting the young woman multiple times, but she wouldn't answer.

"Where the hell is that girl?" she mumbled under her breath as she looked around the library from her seat. The library was fairly empty with only her, the librarian, and a red headed girl flipping through a book across the row from where she was sitting. She cast a look back down towards her cellphone and so far the only person texting her was Warren. She was tempted to invite him to help her. She'd wait a bit longer before asking him anything. Max waited 5 more minutes before she started texting Warren. Before she could hit send it, Kate came into view.

"Hey Max."

"There you are!" she said as the older girl sat down across from her. "I tried texting and calling you, but you never answered. What happened?"

"Uh well it's not that important," Max noticed that the girl was grinning a lot bigger than usual with a flustered cheeks. She seemed to be glowing today, something the younger teen had never seen before. Max temporarily forgot how upset she was about her being late and smiled.

"You're looking very happy today," said Max. "Something interesting happened today?"

"O-oh! N-no!" she said as she pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I'm just happy for this beautiful day, that's all."

"That's not the only thing you're happy about," smirked Max. "Come on tell me. What's going on, Kate?"

"Well it's my boyfriend," she said after looking around. Max was surprised to hear this. While Kate was one of the prettiest girls that attended their school, she was shocked to hear she had a boyfriend. Kate normally kept to herself and she'd never seen the girl with anyone other than a few female friends and only spoke to a boy if it had something to do with school. She figured the reason why was because of her strict lifestyle. She probably avoided it for temptation or maybe her parents made her for that reason. As near saintly as Kate was, she was sure the girl wouldn't do such a thing.

"Your boyfriend? Who?" Kate's smile suddenly disappeared as her eyes shifted to behind Max. Upon turning there was Victoria coming towards them. Max internally groaned upon seeing the woman.

"Well well well. If it isn't Little Miss Selfie and Miss Fashion Disaster. Having a little study date, are we?"

'No, but we _**are**_ minding our own business,' retorted Max in her mind. She wasn't quite that brave enough to say it out loud though. She wished she would be that brave, but being that brave might make her a much bigger target than she'd like.

"Max needed help with her homework," Kate said quietly while staring down at her hands.

"Speak up little mouse, I can't hear you," smirked Victoria as she snatched up Max's homework. She scoffed. "You're having trouble with _this_? You know if you end up failing, you can always count on your selfies to finacially support you. I'm sure some lonely, desperate clown will pay you enough for it. I seriously don't know why _anybody_ would like that shit in the first place."

" ** _I_** like them," said Kate meekly.

"I rest my case," Victoria frowned down at the blonde. She tossed the notebook back down. "Have fun, losers."

When Victoria had gotten further away, Max mumbled, "I don't see how someone like that has any friends."

"She's not even very nice to them sometimes," said Kate. "I wish she'd leave us alone. It's not like we're hurting her. I don't like to speak ill of people, but for someone so well dressed and pretty, she has an ugly inside."

"No doubt about it," Max could tell Kate's happy mood had been ruined and quite frankly her's was too. Of all the days for Victoria to make a rare trip to the library, she had to pick today. "Let's get to work. I've gotta go before Howard's closes. I wanna get my pictures."

"Doesn't it close at 5?"

"Yeah. We've got an hour before it closes."

"Wait, was I late _that_ today?" Kate picked up Max's phone and blushed at the time. "I guess time got away from us."

"Uh what were you two doing?" Max gave her a suspicious look while cracking a smile. She knew Kate wouldn't be the type to mess around like most girls their age so she was just teasing her here.

"N-not what you t-think we were!" she turned even redder than before leading to Max concluding that the two of them were likely having a heavy make out session. That or Kate was blushing so hard because of the implications of sex. It made sense she'd blush at the sight thought of sex. "We just watched TV!"

"Is that all?" she giggled.

"Yes! Now let's get on our homework, please," she said as she took out her notes.

"Okay if you say so," As they worked on their homework, Max wondered who Kate's boyfriend was. Considering Kate's background, she figured the boy had to be a total gentleman. A handsome, kind fellow who'd walk Kate back her dorm and be the type of guy even her parents let her go into her room alone with. They likely some of the same things in common and he'd regularly proclaim his love for her. However this was all speculation, though she hoped whoever he was would continue to make her friend happy. Overall a regular prince charming it seemed.

Once they had finished up their homework, Max thanked her and asked if she wanted to go get a bite to eat after she picked up her photos. Kate shook her head but thanked the brunette for it anyways. As it turned out, her boyfriend was coming to get her so they could eat somewhere. Max nodded and left or so Kate thought. She was curious about who this guy was so she decided to watch out for him. Yeah she knew she was being nosy, but that's just how she was. Just as she walked outside, she ended up bumping into one of the last people she wanted to walk into: Nathan Prescott, practically the king of the Vortex club and rich asshole whose father basically owned this school with its large donations. She always tried her best to stay away from the teenager and usually always could until now.

Other than saying, "Watch where you're going," he merely brushed past her into the library with a pissed off expression on his face. That was nothing unusual as Nathan just about always looked pissed off. Max just shook her head as she went into the girl's bathroom. Just as she finished washing her hands after using the bathroom, she went for her jacket pocket for her phone when she realized it wasn't there nor in her other pocket. She cursed when she couldn't find it in her bag either and quickly made her way back into the library. Maybe she could catch site of Kate's boyfriend. What she found next, surprised her. Sitting in the spot she had just left from was _Nathan_. Just seeing him there made her automatically hope Kate had gone. People like Nathan tended to target sweet quiet girls like her. After all, is female counterpart, Victoria, and her minions were good examples of such a type. However daring to take a further peek revealed that his hands were locked with _Kate's_. Nathan was smiling a genuine and rare smile at the woman who was smiling right back at him with pink cheeks.

'Nathan and Kate? Together? Holy shit!' she gasped as they just stared into each other's eyes. She'd have to tell Warren about this later. Nathan said something low which made Kate giggle. Max strained to hear what they were saying, but they were speaking too low and she was too far away. She was afraid of getting any closer as she might get caught watching them. On the table, Max's phone lit up and vibrated causing both teens to jump and look at it. Kate picked it up, said something to Nathan who nodded, and then he got up. Before he left, he gave her a rather long and passionate kiss before leaving Kate to gather her things. Max quickly moved out of site and peeked around the bookshelf to see him going by. She waited a bit before walking up to her friend.

"Oh there it is!" she said in a relieved voice as she picked up her phone from off the table. "I was wondering where it was."

"You were in such a hurry, I guess you forgot it," said Kate as she placed the last of her books inside of her bag.

"Thank god I came back for it," said Max pocketing her cell phone. "I would have been without it for a while. Well I'd better get going for real this time. See ya later, Kate."

As Max hurried off, she wondered how the hell Kate ended up with Nathan in the first place. Nathan was one of the biggest assholes in the school and one of the nastiest too. From that glance, it seemed he liked her though he could be faking it for some kind of benefit. But what could Kate have? Nathan could buy and sell every single student at Blackwell and if it was sex he wanted, he could very well easily get it from elsewhere as Kate was unlikely to give have sex with him anytime soon. Maybe he _really_ did like her. She hoped so, just as long as he didn't hurt her.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's fingers lingered on top of Nathan's soft hair as he laid his head on her lap with his eyes closed. They had gone to their secret spot near the lake to be alone together. Here the two of them could forget their worries, whether it be their parents or school. She preferred to come up here alone with him and only him. She sometimes came up here even when Nathan wasn't around though and she was sure he did too when he wished to be alone. Nathan usually had turned off his cell phone, Kate left her's on just in case there was an emergency. She had warned Nathan he should do the same, but he just shrugged it off, telling her that nothing on Earth was more important than her. She was flattered at this answer but still wanted it on. Nathan complied but left it on silent.

"It's so quiet today," observed Kate. Usually one could hear far off chattering of squirrels, chipmunks, and various people going for walks or hanging out near the lake. It was just the wind and the occasional tweets of various birds today. It was very peaceful.

"Just how I fucking like it," he replied.

"Me too," said Kate smiled. She noticed Nathan's cell phone lighting up. It was Victoria calling him. She frowned at the site of her picture and name flashing on the screen. It was of her and Nathan at a party, grinning wildly at the camera with red cups, no doubt full of alcohol, in their hands and an arm around each other. While Nathan was allowed to have all the friends he wanted, his friendship with Victoria bothered her. She wasn't sure if it was out of pure jealousy or fear. Victoria was a pretty girl and very close to Nathan. He often spoke highly of her, claiming she was one of the very few people that cared about him and understood him. She was partially afraid Victoria might develop feelings for him one day and lead to him leaving her.

"Victoria's calling you," she shook him. Nathan looked over towards his phone and then turned back his head.

"She'll be fine," he shrugged it off. "I'm with you right now."

Nathan drifted off to sleep with Kate humming a hymn as she enjoyed the quietness of the forest. She wanted to get up to stretch her legs, but the sleeping boy on her lap made her want to wait a while. He looked so cute when he slept. Nathan's phone was lighting up more than usual with Victoria blasting his phone with calls and text messages. She was tempted to ask her what she wanted, but she couldn't find the heart to pick it up. While the brunette trusted her with his phone, she never fell into temptation to go through it or answer any of his calls. She hoped it wasn't too serious and that Victoria just wanted to brag about something she recently got. Other than Victoria, a few other people called him. It was mostly his other friends. Anybody else was his older sister, who only called twice, and Mr. Jefferson. He called **_more_ **times than Victoria did. It must be about school she decided. However she didn't wake him up as he expressed that he didn't want to talk to anyone other than her.

An hour passed before Kate woke him up. She had to get back soon for Bible study. She gently tapped his shoulder. "Nathan, sweety. It's time for me to go."

"Ugh five more minutes."

"I have to go," she told him. "You know today's bible study for me."

"Can't you skip a day?" he groaned.

"Not today, Nathan," she patted his hand. "We can stay out as long as you want tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," he got off her lap.

Kate stood up and dusted off the back of her skirt while her boyfriend stretched his arms and legs. Nathan looked down at his phone and loudly swore. "What's wrong, Nathan?"

"I totally fucking forgot about Mr. Jefferson," he rubbed his forehead. "Shit! Why the fuck didn't you wake me up?"

"Well you did say not to answer it," pointed out Kate. She wondered why he was so upset for.

"Oh right," he sighed. "I'll drive you to the church."

Without even waiting for her like he usually did, he hurried off for his car. Kate quickened her steps, wondering what Mr. Jefferson wanted with Nathan. She expected him to tell her or at least speak to her on the ride to her church, but the whole time Nathan was muttering under his breath with that nasty expression on his face again. She never liked it when Nathan looked upset. He looked murderous and it made her uncomfortable. Though Nathan never hit her, whenever he looked angry part of her felt afraid of him.

"Um Nathan?" She touched his arm.

"What?" he snapped at her. She jerked her hand from his arm.

"I-it's nothing," she said quickly. The rest of the drive was spent in uncomfortable silence. Kate hopped out of the car without so much as a good-bye from Nathan. As soon as she got out, he quickly pulled out of the parking lot and sped on down the road. She didn't know he wanted to speak to Jefferson. Had she known, she would have told him and now he was mad at her.

* * *

After church was over, Kate waved good-bye to her fellow church goers as she exited the church. Her cousin, Stephanie, had offered her a ride back when Nathan pulled back up. She had expected him to have gone back to the dorm for the day considering how angry he was when he left. Kate waved good-bye to her cousin and joined Nathan in the car. Nathan was the first to speak.

"Sorry for what happened earlier," he apologized. "I was a dick earlier."

"You're forgiven," she smiled at him after giving him a peck on the cheek. "Did you ever find out what Victoria wanted?"

"Uh no. I was busy. She can wait another hour or two."

"You've got somewhere else to be?"

" ** _We've_** got somewhere else to be," he placed his hand over Kate's, slipping something in-between her fingers. Kate blushed upon fingering the object Nathan had given her as he took his hand off her's and placed them on the steering wheel to turn it. Nathan had slipped a condom into her hand and it hadn't been the first time either, something which would shock her peers and kill her mother. While Kate did believe sex should only be with your spouse, she had made an exception towards her current, and so far only, boyfriend. Nathan felt special to her. So special that she had ended up giving up her virginity to him willingly. Her only condition was if Nathan bought condoms as if she signed up for birth control, someone might find out and tell her mother or she'd somehow find out herself.

Nathan pulled up to a dark spot in the woods where teenagers were known to come to either make out or do otherwise. Nathan cut off the car and the two of them went into the back seat for more room. It wasn't long before both had stripped off their clothes and the condom was quickly pressed into Nathan's eager hands. Kate attempted to keep herself quiet, which was always a hard thing to do when she was with Nathan. She just prayed that if anybody was nearby that they'd respect the pair's privacy and go elsewhere. There were plenty of times where the two of them would hear other people in the woods either making their way to a certain spot and seeing another pair having sex in the woods. So far the two of them had only had one bad experience with it and luckily no more since then. Afterwards, both snuggled inside of the car for a while, neither wanting to leave each other. Nathan suggested sleeping in the car together or she could come into his room.

Kate just shook her head. While it was tempting to stay with Nathan, she had to get back to her dorm room for class the next day. Besides, even if it wasn't a weekday, she would rather be in a hotel room and not a car. As for staying in her room, she really didn't want any of the boys in Nathan's dorm seeing her exit her room only for them to run off and tell everyone they were sleeping together. Even if it was true, it was nobody's business. "Sorry, but maybe another night. I don't have anybody to feed my rabbit. Besides, the last time we stayed out here, that man saw us."

Nathan remembered that well. He and Kate had come up here during winter last year. Due to how cold it was, Nathan had left his car running. Kate had been laying down on the back seat with her legs in the air with Nathan pulling off her pants. She screamed and quickly covered up her bare chest and pulled her legs away from Nathan in an effort to cover herself. Nathan saw a chubby man that looked somewhere in his mid-30s holding up a video camera pointed at the two teens. He was barely being illuminated by the moonlight peeking through the clouds that night. Nathan wasted no time getting out of the car and beating the hell out of the man. He immediately called the police after beating the man's ass. As it turned out, the man was wanted for spying on the various people coming to the location. He made sure that any pictures the man had of Kate were erased and that the creep was locked away from a long time as a price for ogling his girlfriend. It was a while before the two of them had started coming back.

"I just don't want to sleep here and have the police find us this time," she frowned. "My parents would...they wouldn't like it."

"Fine, but this weekend, you're coming with me out of town," He said as he put on his boxers. "I got my father to agree to let me get the beach house this weekend. I told him for it was for my art project I was working on."

Kate nodded, looking forward to it. Seeing as how she was 18 now, she could go off without her parents nor did she need their permission. Her father was fine with it, though her mother was a different story. Mrs. Marsh would become hostile towards her if she found out that it was a boy she was going off with so she wouldn't tell her that part. One more secret wouldn't hurt her mother. "I'll see if Max will look after her."

"Caulfield? Why do you hang out with her anyways? She's fuckin' weird."

"She's really nice, Nathan. You'd like her too if you got to know her," said Kate as she patted her bun as she got back into the front seat.

"Hmph. Whatever," he rolled his eyes as he put back on his jacket. He cranked up the car and the two drove back to the campus. The two exchanged a quick kiss before Kate hurried back to the girls dorm before anybody saw her. Back inside, the halls were void of anybody. Good. She closed the door and hurried to her room to get her pajamas so she could take a quick shower. While taking a shower, she heard the door open.

"You're sure about that?" Taylor asked as she and Victoria headed to the bathroom sinks.

"I'm _friends_ with him, dumbass," said Victoria rolling her eyes as she squirted toothpaste onto her toothbrush. "No shit I know he's taken."

"Well at least tell me who she is."

"I honestly don't even know myself," confessed Victoria. "He won't tell me who she is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nathan talks about her a lot though but not a picture in sight though," Kate immediately knew who she was talking about: her. Victoria then told her about how Nathan talked about how pretty and smart she was. How she liked him for more than his money and looks. "He sounds like he's in love with her or some shit. Never shuts up about her, not to mention he ignores me for her."

"Someone sounds jealous," smirked Taylor giggling.

"I'm not jealous," denied Victoria. "I'm happy for him. I really am, but he doesn't have to ignore me for her. I _have_ been his friends with him longer than they've been dating after all."

"Just be nice when you meet her."

" **IF** I ever meet her," said Victoria as she turned on the water with Kate making sure to move when she turned the water on. She knew Victoria could hear the shower water, yet she ignored it. It was like she didn't care about burning anybody. "I swear it's like he's embarrassed of letting me see who she is."

"Well..." began Taylor looking uncomfortable.

"What? Spit it out."

"You tend to be a little...mean sometimes. Maybe he thinks you'll hate her." she stated nervously.

"Why the hell would I be nasty to her?" she asked. Kate couldn't help but to roll her eyes at this. Victoria couldn't be serious could she? "She's my best friend's girlfriend. Unless she's a bitch, I have no reason to hate her already unless she's the reason he spends hours being with her over me."

"Hm."

"I'm serious!" Taylor shook her head. "Fine. What the fuck ever. Night."

Taylor rinsed out her mouth before leaving behind her friend. Kate was glad she had overheard this conversation. She nearly laughed at the fact that Victoria wanted to be nice to her. Victoria often tended to mock Kate about her being religious and the fact that she promoted abstinence at the school. Imagine her shock that Nathan was with her. She was inclined to tell Nathan to introduce her as his girlfriend just to see the shocked look on her face. She dried herself off and put on her pajamas consisting of a pink tank top and red shorts. She brushed her teeth and made her way back to her room. She gave her pet some more rabbit food before crawling into bed. .

* * *

Kate was panicking as she left out of the bathroom. She was so terrified she didn't even return a hello to Alyssa. Maybe she was worrying too much. Periods sometimes came earlier or later than expected. Yeah maybe that was the case with her period. She sure hoped so. If she was pregnant...she shuddered at the thought. She knew what would happen. Her parents would be disappointed in her for having sex before marriage and before she even graduated. She was more worried about them than any of her classmates. Her parents might disown her and her illegitimate baby and Nathan...how would he react? Would he promise to help her or would he leave her to care for it on her own? Then there was his father to deal with. He probably wouldn't take too kindly to their child. Kate brushed all of this under the rug for a moment, trying to convince herself that her period was just starting late. However she had to be sure. She thought about getting a pregnancy test, but how could she get one without anyone seeing her? She wasn't sure she could ask anybody to grab one for her. She didn't them getting caught buying one nor did she want anybody to know out of fear of being shamed for sleeping with her boyfriend. The best thing she could do now was to either go out of town and get one or ask someone close to her to buy one. She decided to get one herself after school. When school got out, she undid her long blonde hair and picked out a jet black hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. She placed a pair of sunglasses on and hurried out the dorms. She went unnoticed as she made her way to a convenience store and found a pregnancy test. She bought the package and hurried away with it in the bag. She went down to the nearby dog park and went inside of the bathroom to test it out. To her horror, it read as a positive. She felt her knees go weak at the plus sign on the test. Maybe...maybe it was wrong. Pregnancy tests tended to be wrong sometimes and she prayed it was the case this time. Surely Nathan would have told her the condom broke unless he somehow didn't feel it. Kate wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed into them, not for a second believing herself. She was scared for her future and the possible baby inside of her. She was glad nobody was around to see her cry. She didn't have the sprite to leave. She wished she could stop time to figure this all out or not have to deal with the world judging her for her pregnancy. She felt like she was about to have a panic attack at the thought until her phone rang. She looked down at her phone to see Nathan calling her. His picture came up with her smiling at her with those icy blue and that handsome bright smile. She cried even harder at seeing him and instead turned it off. She couldn't deal with him now in this state.

She ended up staying in the bathroom, crying her eyes out for a while before finally summoning up the courage to leave. She was sure Nathan and her friends were worried sick about her, but she wasn't ready to speak to any of them. She instead chose to curl up in her own bed and hide there in the room. She missed the next 2 days of school, not caring who came to her door or called her. Eventually she got up to face the world on the 3rd day, Friday, early that day to avoid any confrontations with her peers. To her luck, or rather bad luck, Max had gotten up early as well. She had stepped into the bathroom only to find Max up brushing her teeth.

"Kate, there you are!" exclaimed the younger woman giving the blonde a concerned look. "I've been worried sick about you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah never been better," she avoided Max's gaze. "I've just been sick."

"You look awful," she touched her shoulder. "Have you gone to the nurse?"

"No, I haven't," she shook her head. "I'm fine now though."

"Hm," Max didn't seem too convinced. "I think you should come to the nurse's office. It might be serious."

"It's fine," said Kate. "But thanks for worrying though."

Without another word, Kate went into the showers. While inside, she knew Nathan would see her in school and that he would demand to know why he hadn't seen her or heard from her. She supposed she had to get it over with. After a quick shower, she finally turned on her cell phone in her bedroom and called him. Considering it was 5 in the morning, it was likely he was still sleeping. It took only 30 seconds for him to answer.

"Hello?" he yawned into the phone. "What the fuck do you want? It's too damn early to be calling. This better be important."

"N-nathan it's me," she said quietly.

"Kate! Where the hell have you been? You scared the shit outta me!"

"I-I'm sorry. I've just been having a really crappy past few days because..." she trailed off as she began sniffling as she tears ran down her cheeks. "It's because..."

"Kate, is someone bothering you because if they are, I'll..."

"N-no," she bit her lip. "Nathan, I think I might be...um...y-you know."

"Sick?"

"No...pre-...preg-..." she couldn't seem to get the word out her mouth. It was so hard to say. She started to say nothing, but she knew he had to find out sooner or later. "I think we have a bun in the oven."

He was quiet for a minute. She was sure he was going to hang up but he just stayed on the phone, quiet as a mouse. In the background she could hear the soft sounds of soothing jungle noises Nathan would sometimes play to calm himself down. She wished he would say something. Anything. "A what?" he said finally.

She repeated herself and he still said nothing. "What the hell does that mean? You know I don't understand any of those old sayings, Kate."

"It means the condom broke," she hoped he got it then. It seems like he did considering he hung up the phone after a few seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Nathan hung up that phone, Kate didn't know whether to hole herself in her bedroom again or find the bastard and tell him off. However given Kate's meek and non-aggressive nature, she reframed from doing anything other than crying herself to sleep. When her alarm clock buzzed to let her know it was time for her to get dressed, she started to just cut it off and curl back under the covers. However she had already missed two days of school already and if she missed anymore, her parents would likely be notified about this and she couldn't have them forcing her to the doctor and finding out everything everything. She forced herself to get up and attend classes. Her friends expressed concern about her absenses, but Kate only told them that she was fine and asked to be left alone for now. They pressed on about the matter but the brunette lied and told them that she was just sick and the illness passed. However they didn't believe her in the slightest. Kate was relieved when the bell finally rang tell them to head to class. Luckily none of her friends had first period with her so she was free from them in a while.

Classes went by like a blur to her. Teachers handed over her homework, hoped she was feeling better, and that was pretty much it for the rest of the day. She could barely concentrate on any of the lectures with them going out one ear and out of the other. Any words she heard in her daze were random words and phrases from her teacher. Luckily nobody called on her all day. Lunch was spent grabbing a bite alone from home. To her relief, her parents were both gone. It let her have time to go over what she would do now. Adoption was an option she was strongly considering. Without anybody to help her, she was hesitant to keep it. She sighed as she looked over towards the picture of her family. Her eyes locked with her mother's and she quickly looked away. While Kate had a positive relationship with her family, her mother was an exception. Her mother often judged her kids for everything they did, calling everything they read and did bad "the devil's handiwork". Kate was the one who suffered the most out of her sisters. Mrs. Marsh wanted Kate to be the perfect example for her two sisters and she wasn't exaggarating on perfect. If Kate even slipped up on the slightest, there was her mother to come at her for it. Nothing she did seemed to satisfy her mother and knowing she had a baby on the way would surely put the nail on the coffin. Her mother would likely call her an uncivilized whore and tell off her father about allowing Kate to attend her current school. Her mother had always said it was a place of sin and that she was tempting the devil to seduce her into commiting sin. She assumed just about every sin would send you to hell and a mistake that would take you on the road to hell. Her father wouldn't be so extreme, but she knew he'd be disappointed in her. Hopefully her father wouldn't disown her.

Kate was relieved when Art Class was the last class of the day. She was looking forward to hiding in her room and finishing homework. Kate felt something hit her shoulder. Looking down she saw it was a paper ball. Of course it was. It wasn't the first time she felt something hit her in Art class. There was no doubt about it that it was either Victoria or Courtney who threw it at her. It was incredibly childish that the two of them wasted paper just to pester her. Why it so fun to pick on her anyways? Now that she thought about it, she would become an even bigger target once she started showing. She could imagine it now.

 _"Oh my god, who the fuck would want to fuck that?" Victoria cruelly laughed with her friends just within earshot of Kate._

 _"I don't think even a desperate hobo would hit that!" Courtney smirked._

 _"Well someone was deseparate enough," commented Taylor._

 _"Or drunk enough," added on Courtney._

"Kate?" Kate snapped out of her trance when Max prodded her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah sure," she nodded as she collected her things. "I was just thinking."

"If you need to talk..."

"I have to get going," she interrupted the girl as she stood up. "I have some homework to finish."

"I could help you. I know I'm pretty useless in Science and Math, but..." She began. Whatever she said next was completely ignored. Nathan was talking with Victoria or was rather listening to her babble on about something. Kate felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a while time when she heard Nathan laugh at whatever Victoria said and that emotion was hate. She actually hated Nathan, which an emotion people generally felt towards the teenager though this reaosn was completely different. She hated him for abandoning her and instead of talking their situation out, he was over there with Victoria. She needed him a lot more than her.

"I could use the help," she told her. "Maybe you could let me borrow your notes."

The two went to the library and worked mostly in silence. Max could tell Kate was pissed off about something judging by the aggressive way she erased her answers, her eyebrows were furrowed, she frowned the entire time, and her body language came off as aggressive too. She tried easing Kate into a conversation so she could eventually ease into what was bugging her. However Kate merely answered with short answers or not at all. Eventually she asked Max to let her focus on her homework as she had a lot to catch up on. Maybe she should wait until the older girl was in a better mood or at least a better one than she was now. As she wrote down her answers to her worksheet, she thought about Kate and Nathan. Had Nathan done something to her or was it Victoria? Considering the pair's infamous reputation at Blackwell, it was likely Nathan either broke it off or said something nasty or possibly even cheated on her. As for Victoria, she probably did something nasty to Kate. She remembered the time Victoria "accidently" spilled her latte on one of Kate's drawings. She had worked so hard on it, but even then she wasn't as pissed off as she was now. Maybe she had done something much worse. Whatever it was, either party was a big enough asshole to piss off one of the most calm students at Blackwell.

After their work was finished, Max once again asked the blonde if she wanted to go out for a bite and Kate turned her down once more. She made the excuse that she needed to practice her violin as she had been skipping out on it and was out of practice. Max just nodded and said her good-bye but not before sending her a worried look. Kate went back to her dorm room. Outside of her dorm, she could see that her marker board was once again vandalized. Someone, likely Victoria or one of her pals, had written a vulgar message about Kate being willing to lay on her back for god. She scowled and erased it. She had began to write something cruel back, but stopped herself. She couldn't stoop to their level. She only wrote a smiley face despite that being the last thing she felt like doing.

Once inside, she started playing the violin for a while before her phone started buzzing. It was a text from Stella asking if she was okay and if she needed anything. She told her she didn't need anything, but thanks for the offer. Kate continued to play for a while longer until she heard her phone buzz again. This time she ignored it as she put away her violin and went for a long walk by herself to clear her head. She only wished the atmosphere fit her mood. Everything was much too cheerful for her. The sun was out without a cloud in the sky threatening to create rain. Everyone seemed to be out having a grand time. People were joking and laughing with friends, children were playing in the park while their parents watched on, and nobody seemed the slightest bit sad unlike her. It was like she was being punished for her actions. She knew she shouldn't have slept with Nathan, but she did it anyways and now she was alone with a possible child on the way. She hoped that pregnancy test lied to her. If it had, she wasn't planning on going back to Nathan. She couldn't waste the energy crying over a boy.

Once she got back, she popped down into bed and began working on doodles out of boredom. She didn't even bother checking her phone, knowing that it was likely just her friends attempting to call her to see if she was okay. While she was grateful they were supportive and concerned about her, she wanted to be alone right now. Kate reached over for her paint brush just to hear a knock at her door. She didn't answer as usual. There was a few more knocks before she could hear something being slid underneath her door. Upon getting up to check it, she saw it was an envelope with something in it. On the front, it only had her name on it. It looked a lot like Nathan's handwritting. In it was $500 and Kate instantly guessed on what it was for. So Nathan had the nerve to give her the money for **_that_**? If that was the case, she was going to fling the money right back into his face. She wasn't giving up her unborn baby! She threw the envelope in a show box and threw it in the back of her closet. She never wanted to speak to him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Animelover5956- Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm happy to finally have a review. :D

* * *

Kate was officially alone in her dilemia. Her boyfriend had given her money for a practice she didn't like the thought of doing. She knew Nathan would be scared, as teenagers often were when faced with such a dilema, but she would have at least thought they were talk about it. Nathan would often confide in Kate about his problems with his father, school, classmates, and other things, but this is what made him skip talking with her about it. He just sent her an envelope full of money so she could get an abortion instead. That automatically cancelled out their relationship. She didn't want to look at him, talk to him, or even be around him. She was sure he'd see if she'd done it and that would be the moment she flung the money back into his face. He couldn't force her to rid herself of her...no **_their_ **baby no matter how hard he tried. Now that she thought about it, it was possible he could do so. There were rumors about the Prescott family, majority of them terrible things. The worst part was that some of them were true. Thinking about it even more, what if there was a way to force her to get rid of the baby? Normally families with reputations like the Prescotts, if they wanted something done, they'd use their power, money, and influence to get it done. Someone might try slipping an abortion pill into her food or drink or she might be knocked out or forced into an abortion clinic or a gritty, dimly lit room. It was likely such a proud family wouldn't want their son and heir reproducing with a commoner. Well like it or not, she was possibly expecting. So if she was pregnant, they would be expecting another Prescott. She wouldn't force the child on Nathan at all. She'd tell him that the baby was born and that was it. She didn't want his money or his so called love. If he still didn't want to be around, it was all the more better for her. She'd try raising the baby herself. If she found that she couldn't care for the baby herself or changed her mind about keeping it, adoption was always on the table. She just hoped the family would let her keep in touch and occassionally see the child.

Kate looked over towards the closet where the box was. She was thinking about using the money for something else instead. Nathan didn't need that money. He already had plenty of it. She would need a lot of baby clothes and diapers. This should cover a month or two she decided. Speaking of money, she would have to find a job to support the two of them. She had to act responsibly now. No more skipping school to feel sorry for herself even if she was still hurt and didn't feel willing to do much. It sounded so easy, but it was going to be a struggle. She thought about telling her closest friends about her probable pregnancy, but part of her was afraid of what they'd say. She didn't like hiding anything from them. Besides, she could really use the support right now.

She texted both girls that she wanted to meet them at the beach for something important. After sending the text, Kate went off to go meet them, taking the envelope with her in her purse. When she got to the beach, Stella was prodding at a dead jellyfish that had washed ashore while Alyssa was looking around for Kate. When she spotted her, she poked Stella and pointed at Kate. When Kate reached them, Stella instantly asked her friend what was important and not to skip out on any details.

"You don't have cancer do you?" asked Alyssa. Judging by Kate's look of distress and uneasiness, it could be anything. She wasn't quite sure why cancer popped into her head. Maybe it had something to do with her hiding out in her room and claims that she had been ill though she and Stella had the strongest feeling that she was lying.

"I wish," grumbled the teenager. "It would be a little better than my possible condition at the moment."

Both teenagers locked eyes for a brief moment before Stella spoke first, "Uh what kind of condition do you think you have."

Kate, her eyes more interested in her feet than her friends, pulled out a plastic bag and gave it too them. She could hear one of them gasp before Alyssa angrily demanded her who did this to her and Stella asked her if she had been raped. They became even more shocked to hear that Kate hadn't been. Kate was one of the very few people that proudly promoted abstinence at the Academy and with such a strict upbringing that clearly stuck with her, they thought it was impossible for a girl like Kate to be lead astray. But by whom? Stella was still trying to wrap her head around one of her best friend's pregnancy and the fact that she had sex while Alyssa was still pissed off. She could only imagine the words the boy had to use to convience Kate to sleep with him or maybe he drugged her.

"Who the hell's the dad?" asked Alyssa.

She hesitated. Neither of her friends knew about Nathan and for good reason. Neither of them liked the teen and, like most people, did their best to stay away from him. If they found out that they were dating, they'd do their best to convience her to break it off. Even if they didn't or couldn't, she knew they'd worry to much about her. Nathan had a reputation for being unstable and as mean as the devil, but to her, he could be as sweet as sugar. They didn't know him like she did. "It's...it's Nathan."

"Nathan who?" Stella asked slowly.

"If you say Prescott, I'm going to freak the fuck out," said Alyssa. When her friend nodded, Alyssa just put a hand over her face and let out a deep sigh while Stella looked as if her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets while her mouth gapped open as she covered her mouth. Nathan Prescott and Kate Marsh? She looked around to see if pigs were flying because there was no way in hell that would ever happy.

She then let out a nervous laugh. "Y-you're joking, right? Come on, Kate. Who is it?"

"I'm serious," she insisted. "Nathan and I have been seeing each other ever since last year."

"And he forced himself on you?" Alyssa sounded like she was stating it more than asking.

"No. I agreed."

"Kate, why? That guy's an asshole!" Stella nodded in agreement.

"Not to me he isn't," she pointed out.

"I want to believe it..." she trailed off, not sure what else to say. Kate knew what she meant. She thought Nathan was one of those guys abused his wife or girlfriend to no end and could only sometimes be affectionate. Despite his negative behavior, somehow she was still willing to stick around whether it was because of the baby or for the times when he wasn't being abusive towards her. It wasn't like that though. Nathan never raised a hand towards her. He was always so kind and gentle towards her. In the moments when he did get mad, he usually punched something, not her, and went off to be alone for a moment.

"What did he say about the baby or have you not told him yet?" Stella changed the subject.

"He gave me this," she pulled out the envelope and gave it to her. Stella frowned when she looked inside.

"$500 dollars?"

"What's that for?" asked Alyssa. "To pay you not to say anything?"

"There was no note inside," she sighed. "I think it's abortion money."

"Fuck that jackass!" exclaimed the purple haired teenager. "He gave you abortion money? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"We didn't even talk about it," frowned Kate, angry tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "He just hung up and I didn't get it until I got back from taking a walk after doing homework with Max. He called a couple of times, but I don't want to talk to him."

"I say you shove that money right up his ass," said Stella. "I'd say I can't believe he'd do that, but this **_is_** Nathan Prescott here. I swear if he didn't have his daddy protecting him, he'd get his ass kicked for being such an ass. Maybe you should be glad he showed you his true colors. He or she might pick up some bad habits from his father."

"I say keep it!" said Alyssa. "$500 is a lot and he doesn't need it. You'll need it more than he does."

"That's what I was thinking." nodded Kate. "I know he won't like it that I'm keeping it, but there's nothing he can do about it."

"Right," agreed the brunette. "I think you should be careful though. I heard Nathan can get pretty violent. He might end up pushing you down a flight of stairs."

"I'll ring his neck if he does," scowled Alyssa. "He better not lay a finger on you, Kate, I swear. I don't care if I have to go to jail for it."

"And you probably will," she shook her head. "Mr. Prescott will make sure of that. So now what are you going to do Kate?"

"Nothing for right now," she looked towards the calm ocean. "I'm going to see about getting a job and if I can't juggle everything on my own, adoption is always there."

"Well whatever you chose, we're right behind you," assured Stella.

Kate was grateful her friends were here for her. If only Nathan would follow suite.

* * *

That's it for right now. Hopefully I'll be able to put out a much longer chapter next time. Speaking of which, the next one will include how they ended up together.


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided to take out the "How Nathan and Kate Met" parts if anybody bothered to notice.

* * *

Kate chewed on the edge of her pen as she thought about what to write next on her report. To her dismay, her concentration was interrupted by another call from her _**ex**_ -boyfriend. Over the past few weeks, Nathan had been attempting to call her. What was it about? She didn't know nor care. She was already stressed out about her pregnancy and how it would affect her life. She didn't need to be asked if she had an abortion or hear him attempting to pursue her to get one. Even though a few of her friends supported her, she needed his the most. She had fallen in love with Nathan and felt as if she were on cloud nine when she was around him. To think she had wanted to marry the man! She should have paid attention to what her mind was saying instead of what her heart said. She ignored the call as usual and started back working. Again the cell phone rang and it was Nathan again. She thought of turning it off, but she knew someone might call and it could be important so therefore she kept it on.

It kept buzzing like crazy to the point where Kate nearly tossed it out of the window. Instead, she picked it up and didn't give him a chance to speak, "I don't know what you want, Nathan Prescott, but I'm not in the mood for you right now! Just leave me alone!"

"Kate, what the hell is going on with you?" He sounded confused which just made Kate angrier. "I've been trying to call you all this week! Are you okay?"

"Like you care," she scoffed. "You gave money for an abortion, Nathan. How could you?"

"Money? I didn't give you anything!" he exclaimed. He paused before swearing. "That fucking piece of shit! I can't...Kate, do you think I would really do that shit to you?"

"The envelope I got had **_your_ **name on it with **_your_ **handwriting," she pointed out.

"Kate, I swear to god that wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?" she asked. Nobody knew she was pregnant with Nathan's child nor did anyone, other than Alyssa and Stella, knew she was with Nathan. Did Victoria know? It would make sense it would be her. She had plenty of money which would cover the money ate received a while back. As for the hand-writing, she could have easily have forged it by getting a hold of his work and practiced copying it. After slipping in the money, Victoria could easily waltz into the girl dorm rooms and slip the envelope underneath the door. Besides her, Mr. Prescott was a suspect as well. Nathan could have either mentioned the pregnancy or had been told by someone who had overheard Nathan talking about it. Not wanting his son's future ruined by a teenage pregnancy, he sent the girl money via another student, staff member, or Victoria herself.

"It was..." He paused, as if he was unsure who it was or if he should tell her if he did know. "It isn't important."

"It isn't important? Nathan, someone wants me to get rid of **_our_ **baby!" she exclaimed, angered that Nathan wouldn't tell her who it was. "I think I deserve to know."

"I'll talk to him about it, don't worry," he muttered something under his breath before speaking to his girlfriend again. "So do you still hate me?"

"No, I couldn't hate you," she sighed. Part of her was relieved Nathan wasn't the one who sent her the money. Then who was it then?

"Good," she could tell he was relieved she wasn't mad anymore. Every time he had tried catching up with her, Kate would disappear out of site or a friend would call out to him or grab him. Nathan would try shaking the person off only to lose Kate. Anytime she was in one spot and in a position to get a hold of her, neither of them were alone. He didn't want anybody judging his girlfriend or harassing her over her pregnancy. Kate loved her privacy just as much as anybody else and she wouldn't be getting it if everybody knew about it.

"Why did you hang up?"

"I got excited," he laughed.

"E-excited?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was happy because I'm going to be a dad." She wondered if this is where she had told the person who had sent her the abortion money. "I had forgotten to even respond to you."

"Oh." She had felt bad not speaking to Nathan for those 3 weeks. "I'm glad you're happy. What will we do now?"

"Let's talk about it in person," he told her. "I'll pick you up from the school parking lot and we can head back to my place."

"Are you sure?"

"My father's out," he assured her. "That way nobody will overhear us talking."

Kate agreed to come and then hung up the phone. She was happy that Nathan hadn't abandoned her and the baby. However what was still bothering was who gave her the money and why didn't Nathan want to tell her who it was?


End file.
